Doce Missão
by Hannah Belle Lovegood Black
Summary: Um plebeu tem uma missão: Encontrar um pretendente para a... Princesa? Mas o que pode acontecer quando ele se apaixona por ela? .:: James x Lily ::.
1. Trailer

* * *

**Doce missão**

* * *

**O que acontece quando um plebeu...**

- Tá, mas quem é ele? - Perguntou ela, revirando os olhos.

- Senhorita, espere, estou processando sua resposta. - Disse a máquina.

- Maquina idiota, odeio você! - Gritou, chutando a máquina. - AI AI MEU PÉ! - Segurando o pé e pulando de dor.

**... Ganha a missão de encontrar um pretendente para...**

- Você gostaria de tentar a sorte!? - Perguntou ele, com um microfone na mão. - Isso mesmo, se for um principe de sorte, pode desposar a princesa!!

Todos os principes olharam para ele, até que um principe-bebê gritou:

- Que é isso, mané, acha que acreditamos nessa sua besteirada? AI, GENTEE!! Ele tá tentando nos roubar!

- Ferrou...

**... A princesa Lilian?**

- EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR!!

- Mas, minha filha, você tem vinte anos, já tem idade até para...

- QUE PARTE DO NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU!?

- ... Ter filhos e... Não grite, minha querida, docinho, papai vai encontrar alguém bom para você e...

- N-Ã-O T-E M-E-T-E N-A M-I-N-H-A V-I-D-A!! - Gritou ela, jogando o pai para fora do quarto e trancando a porta.

**Mas o que pode mudar quando eles se apaixonam?**

- Me diz qual é seu nome... - Ela implorou, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Eu não posso dizer. - Suspirou ele.

**... A ganância pode destruir tudo...**

- Você ficou com a princesa Lilian? - Perguntou Sirius, boquiaberto.

- É ISSO AÍ, SEU MANÉ, EU FIQUEI COM ELA SÓ PARA SER REI! - Gritou ele, irônico. Infelizmente, _ela_ ouviu tudo...

**... O que eles começaram?**

- Princesa Lilian! - Disse o moreno, beijando a mão da donzela. - Eu vim de um reino muito distante apenas para desposá-la!

**... Descubra tudo e mais em...**

- Lily, querida, Severo Snape é um bom partido! - Disse o pai.

- Mas eu não o amo. - Disse ela, triste.

**Doce Missão!**


	2. Prólogo

**Doce Missão**

Prólogo

- EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR!!

O grito foi ouvido por todo o castelo.

- Mas, minha filha, você tem vinte anos, já tem idade até para...

- QUE PARTE DO NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU!?

- ... Ter filhos e... Não grite, minha querida, docinho, papai vai encontrar alguém bom para você e...

- N-Ã-O T-E M-E-T-E N-A M-I-N-H-A V-I-D-A!!

A princesa Lilian tinha cabelos cor-de-fogo e olhos verdes, sem dúvida era a mais bela de todas as princesas que já haviam existido na terra, e também a com o temperamento mais furioso.

- Lilian Evans! Se você não tiver herdeiros, não teremos rei! - Gritou o pai, nervoso.

- Mas, papai...

- Nada de mais, mocinha! E espero que peça desculpas ao seu primo, Sirius, ele apenas queria lhe dar um presente. - Disse o pai, irritado, dando as costas para a princesa e saindo do quarto.- Ah, e Lilian, quero meu café com leite.

- Que saco. - Ela resmungou, batendo a porta e deslizando por ela até o chão.

O reino Evans era um lugar pacifico, pelo menos para quem vinha de longe. Lá residia a mais bela das princesas, o mais sábio dos reis e os mais valentes cavaleiros.

Era o que achavam. Não era verdade, e Lilian sabia disso.

Sirius, seu primo e cavaleiro do reino, vivia sempre dando em cima dela, o que a fazia a mais bela das princesas? Não. Até sua criada, Ana, era mais bela que ela.

Seu pai com certeza não era sábio. LILIAN EVANS não podia CASAR-SE com um principe que NEM CONHECIA. A não ser, é claro, que o tal principe estivesse pedindo para ser morto.

Os cavaleiros valentes? Uma mentira das mais grandes. Era de duvidar que os cavaleiros fizessem outra coisa além de tomar whisk nos bares e dar em cima das cortesãs e damas da realeza. Realmente era de duvidar.

Mas parecia que Lily era a única que se importava com isso.

"O mundo e as pessoas são tão previsiveis." Pensou, suspirando e deixando uma lágrima azul profundo rolar por seu rosto e pingar no chão. Tampou os olhos com as mãos tentando conter o choro. "Mentiras. Minha vida é feita de mentiras."

xXx

- Aquela é uma visão de deus. - Riu Sirius. - Não acha, James?

- Não, aquela lá é uma das mais quentes do reino. Olha o corpo, caralho... Que gostosa! - Disse um rapaz ao lado dele.

- Peter. - Disse um moreno, o fuzilando. - Acho que Padfood perguntou isso ao James.

- Lupin. - Disse o rapaz chamado Peter. - Eu só disse a verdade! Não acha, James?

O rapaz que ainda não tinha se pronunciado sorriu.

- Ainda acho a do Sirius a mais quente.

Lupin suspirou, derrotado. Seus amigos não eram pessoas decentes, muito menos boas - em sua mente.

- Acho que devemos ir logo para a casa do Sirius.

- Mas, Remus, a gente tem que dar as notas! - Gritou Peter, desesperado.

- Mesmo assim. - O outro disse, com um olhar fulminante.

- Ah, não, a Lilian deve estar a descontar no titio. - Disse Sirius, suspirando. - Adivinha que vão mandá-la casar com um principe? Porra, por que não com o cavaleiro fiel que é primo dela?

- Por que princesas não querem parvos, idiota. - Comentou James, revirando os olhos.

E, naquele instante, a moça que Sirius e James admiravam chegou perto deles, ainda dançando a sensual dança do ventre, fazendo com que os garotos parassem e a olhassem, abismados.

Usava um vestido rosa choque magnifico, com um decote em "V" incrivel e sensual, deixando a curva dos seios e as pernas desnudas á amostra. Os cabelos negros eram soltos pelos olhos, emoldurando o rosto pálido com olhos azuis maravilhosos e hipnotizantes, sorrindo e falando coisas entre a música e o paraiso.

- O rei deseja falar com James Potter.

xXx

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do prólgoooo, pois o capítulo um será grande, grande, GRANDE!!**

**É isso aí, um James/Lily para variar, e colocando um Peter e um Remus diferentes do normal.**

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, por enquanto vou responde-las.**

Bela Evans Potter - que bom que está gostando! Espero que ainda goste.

Thaty - É isso aí, acompanha todas as minhas fanfics!! Espero que continue gostando e lendo.


End file.
